gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gesundheitssystem
Die Gesundheit spielt eine große Rolle, obwohl der Protagonist des jeweiligen Spiels nie wirklich den Tod findet. Er wird viel mehr „außer Gefecht“ gesetzt als getötet. Arten, außer Gefecht gesetzt zu werden Pistolenkugeln und Wurfgeschosse Hier kommt es sehr darauf an, welche Waffe gegen einen zum Einsatz kommt. Man stirbt nicht gleich, wenn man eine Kugel oder ein Wurfgeschoss abbekommen hat. Doch Granaten oder gar Raketengeschosse pusten einen nach maximal zwei Treffern – oder sogar umgehend – weg. Bei den Kugeln ist es unterschiedlich, da jede Waffe eine verschiedene Durchschlagskraft hat. Sprünge aus größeren Höhen In III, VC, LCS und VCS kommt man das erste Mal noch mit dem Leben davon. Beim zweiten Mal aber stirbt man, weil man zu wenig Energie hat (wobei es natürlich auch von der Höhe des Gebäudes abhängt). In SA überlebt man dies nicht. Ausnahme: Die Gesundheit hat den maximalen Stand erreicht. Faustschläge Nach einer gewissen Zeit ohne Gegenwehr ist man außer Gefecht. Feuerlöscher und Sprühdosen Hier braucht es etwas, bis man stirbt. Man hält allerdings wesentlich mehr aus, als jeder Passant. Anmerkung: Dies ist nur mit Modifikationen oder im Mehrspieler-Modus möglich. Ausnahme ist jedoch die Mission End of the Line wo einige Gangmitglieder versuchen ein Feuer zu löschen. Hier kann es passieren dass man bei Unvorsichtigkeit in den „Strahl“ des Feuerlöschers gerät. Eine weitere Ausnahme: Die Mission The Meat Business wo man von Ken Rosenberg mit dem Feuerlöscher erstickt werden kann. Fahrzeuge, die einen überfahren Da müssen schon mehrere Autos kommen, um einen umzubringen. Im Prinzip muss es schon jemand regelrecht auf einen abgesehen haben, was in SA bei einem bestimmten Fahndungslevel der Fall ist. Bei einem extrem hohen Level versuchen die Panzer nämlich, den Spieler zu überfahren. Wird man wieder und wieder überfahren, ist's irgendwann aus. Steht ein Wagen auf einem, gehen die Lebenspunkte langsam zurück und schließlich ist man tot. Je nach Ungeschick oder einfach Pech kann es auch vorkommen, dass man von einem zu schnellen Auto gerammt und / oder in einer Kettenreaktion von mehreren erwischt wird (indem man auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite geschleudert wird o. Ä.) und in der Folge den Löffel abgibt. Letzteres kommt allerdings nur in GTA IV und GTA V vor, dem Teil in dem man die mit Abstand meiste Vorsicht beim Überqueren von Straßen walten lassen sollte! Ertrinken In III, VC, LCS und A muss man das Wasser nur angucken und man stirbt, im Klartext: Fällt man ins Wasser, wird man zu "Fischfutter". In San Andreas und V stirbt man nur, wenn man zu lange taucht und einem die Luft ausgeht. In VCS ist die Ausdauer im Wasser zunächst sehr begrenzt, nach absolvierter Strandpatrouille gibt's keine Probleme mehr. Tauchen kann man hier nicht. In IV kann man weder tauchen noch ertrinken. Zu geringe Nahrungsaufnahme Betrifft nur San Andreas: Isst man gar nicht, verhungert man nach und nach, was aber einen großen Zeitraum einnimmt und dank etlicher Warnmeldungen nicht vorkommen sollte. Explosionen Befindet man sich in einem brennenden Fahrzeug, stirbt man, wenn man es nicht rechtzeitig schafft, aus dem Fahrzeug auszusteigen. Befindet man sich in unmittelbarer Nähe, nimmt man großen Schaden (alle Angaben bei voller Lebensenergie ohne Schutzweste; III schließt LCS mit ein). Wiedererlangung der Lebensenergie San Andreas Die Werte in den Klammern beziehen sich auf Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * In einen Krankenwagen steigen (+20) (in einen, in dem man vorher noch nicht war) * Kleines Fast-Food-Gericht zu sich nehmen (+20) * Eine Prostituierte aufsuchen (+28) (es sei denn, man bricht vorher ab) * Snack bzw. Drink zu sich nehmen (+35) * Mittleres Fast-Food-Gericht zu sich nehmen (+40) * Salat zu sich nehmen (+40) (kein Fett) * In einen Hotdog-Van steigen (+40) (in einen, in dem man vorher noch nicht war) * Essen vom Essstand zu sich nehmen (+60) * Großes Fast-Food-Gericht zu sich nehmen (+70) * Herz-Icon aufnehmen (+100) * Speichern (+100) Grand Theft Auto V Sobald die Gesundheit unter 50 Prozent fällt, erholt sie sich langsam wieder auf 50 Prozent, wenn man eine Weile keinen Schaden nimmt. Die restlichen 50 Prozent kann man durch die Aufnahme von Lebensmitteln (Warenautomaten oder Geschäfte) oder das Aufsammeln von Gesundheitspacks sowie Sex auffüllen. Ehemals In einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Version von GTA III konnte man sich im Krankenhaus für 250 Dollar behandeln lassen. Dieser Service wurde aus der Endversion entfernt. Lebensenergie steigern San Andreas Die maximale Lebensenergie, die du erreichen kannst, verlängert den roten Gesundheitsbalken im HUD um 50 Prozent. Durch Laufen, Trainieren, Schwimmen und Fahrradfahren bringst du deine Lebensenergie auf dieses Niveau. Noch leichter ist es allerdings, die Sanitäter-Missionen bis Level 12 zu absolvieren und man hat sofort und dauerhaft doppelt so viel Energie wie am Anfang des Spiels. Die bewirkt, dass man jeden Sprung egal aus welcher Höhe (auch aus Flugzeug oder Hubschrauber) überlebt. Man muss aber auch darauf achten, dass die Lebensenergie voll ist, denn sonst könnte so ein Sprung tödlich sein. Abgesehen von den Sanitäter-Missionen scheint es egal zu sein, welcher Aktivität man als Erstes nachgeht. Am klügsten ist es aber, zuerst schwimmen zu gehen, da man dadurch sein Lungenvolumen erhöht, ebenso steigen Ausdauer, die Kraft und eben die Gesundheit. Sind Lungenvolumen, Kraft und Ausdauer auf komplettem Höchstniveau, muss trotzdem noch die Gesundheit erhöht werden, soll heißen, diese drei Faktoren beeinflussen die Lebensenergie nicht. Man sollte es vermeiden, ins Fitnesscenter zu gehen, weil es Ewigkeiten dauert, dort seine Lebensenergie auszubauen, geschweige denn, sie auf Maximalebene zu bringen. Rennen und Schwimmen muss man zehn Spielstunden (unendlich Rennen ausgenommen), um die Energie um einen Schritt voranzutreiben. Mit neun Stunden Fahrrad fahren geben sich Schwimmen und Fahrradfahren nicht sonderlich viel, trotzdem baut das Radeln schneller mehr Lebensenergie auf. Krankenhäuser Ist man außer Gefecht, wird man ins nächste Krankenhaus gebracht. Die Ärzte knöpfen einem ein bisschen Geld für die Behandlung und sämtliche Waffen ab. Dies ist manchmal ziemlich ärgerlich, stellt aber die einzigen Nachteile dar, die man durch eine Außer-Gefecht-Situation erleiden kann. SA und VCS bieten sogar entsprechende Gegenmaßnahmen: Hat man in SA Katie Zhan (eine Krankenschwester) als Freundin, behält man sein Geld und seine Waffen. Zahlt man in VCS durch Betreten eines Vorhängeschloss-Emblems 2.000 Dollar, gibt's ebenfalls die gesamte Ausrüstung zurück! Wird die Lebensanzeige in GTA IV, GTA V und in Chinatown Wars auf null gebracht, so spielt man anschließend (das heißt, zehn bis zwölf Stunden später) beim nächstgelegenen Krankenhaus weiter, wobei die Ärzte Geld für die Behandlungskosten nehmen. Erstmals behält man all seine Waffen automatisch. Die Behandlungskosten richten sich nach dem verfügbaren Kapital, welches die Spielfigur besitzt und beträgt 10% dieses Kapitals. Der Betrag ist allerdings gedeckelt – besitzt man mehr als 100.000 $, betragen die Behandlungskosten immer "nur" 10.000 $. Sanitäter Tötet man einen Passanten, taucht recht schnell ein Krankenwagen auf. Die Sanitäter beginnen dann mit Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen und päppeln den Passanten wieder auf. Diesen Vorgang lassen sie bei dir weg! Keiner kommt, um dich wieder zu beleben. Du wirst schlicht und einfach zum nächstgelegenen Krankenhaus „gebeamt“. Für die Standorte der Krankenhäuser siehe Krankenhäuser. Kategorie:Gameplay